The choice
by i1976
Summary: Some choices could change a life forever.
1. New arrivals to Hazzard

_DAISY'S POV: I don__'t know when it started, but I hated that woman, and Enos too._

_Why was I so possessive? It scares to me even now, and even now I feel ashamed of my past feelings._

* * *

**NEW ARRIVALS TO HAZZARD**

Melanie got out the bus that brought her from the airport to Hazzard; it was all so different from Los Angeles. She wondered if she'd have got used to that new life, even if temporary: be a cop in Los Angeles was pretty different from be a cop in a small County.

The woman took a deep breath and she walked to the Police Department, where she had to meet her new, temporary, chief: Mr. J.D. Hogg.

On her way to the POlice Department, a voice behind her stopped her, "Hey Miss. Youre new in Hazzard, aren't you?"

Melanie turned over, a bit annoyed: in a big city like Los Angeles nobody'd have used a rough approach like that, but then she remembered she was in a small county, where obviously everyone knew each other, and everyone noticed a stranger.

She looked at two young men and a young woman standing in front of her. Of the two young men, one had brown hair, and the other one was blonde; both cute guys, she had to admit.

The blond man was the one who's speaking, a wide smile on his face, "You're welcome. I'm Bo Duke, and they are my cousins Luke and Daisy".

Melanie noticed that the woman too was very cute, but she noticed more their car: a 1969 Dodge Charger painted of orange, a the confederate flag on its roof and a big 01 on its doors. It was the first time she saw something like that, but she knew pretty wll the name of the car: the famous General Lee. So, they were the famous Dukes.

Melanie smiled, "I'm Melanie Tyler. Yes, I'm new here, I come from Los Angeles and I'm going to be a deputy here in Hazzard".

The Dukes looked at her in surprise.

"Deputy? So, you're a cop. I didn't know Boss Hogg wanted a new deputy".

Melanie shrugged, aswering Luke's question, "It's only for a while. You know, there have been a lot of robberies 'round there, it seems from the same gang acting also in Los Angeles, so my chief sent me here in order to help local police".

The Dukes, and every Hazzard's citizen too, knew 'bout those robberies; many banks in the near counties had already been robbed, and Hazzard's one would have been probably the next one; now it was clear why Boss Hogg wanted a new deputy, especially if a cop from L.A.

But there was another surprise for the Dukes.

Melanie kept on speaking, "Anyway, I'm happy to be here; everything is different from Los Angeles, it's true, but there's someone I know very well", then she concluded with a sparkling smile, "Enos Strate still works here, doesn't he?".

Bo and Luke looked at each other.

"Do you know Enos? ", Bo nodded, "Yes, he works here. And he's a deputy".

Melanie sighed in relief, "Well. Now I feel better. I have to go now, bye".

When the young woman left, Luke folded his arms, resting his back against the General Lee and looking at Hazzard's new deputy, "Melanie Tyler. She's very cute. Unfortunately, she works for Boss Hogg, but if she's a friend of Enos, it's a good thing".

Bo agreed, whereas Daisy remained strangely silent, her eyes half-closed as she stared at the woman.

* * *

After her meeting with Boss Hogg and Rosco P. Coltrane (the weirdest men she had ever met), Melanie went in the locker room to wear her new uniform.

Only one thing lacked in her first day in Hazzard, the most important thing.

Finally, she heard his voice.

She opened the door of the locker room and she hugged the man who's wearing her same uniform, "I'm very happy to see you again, Enos"

Enos nearly lost his balance because of her impetus, looking at her in surprise, "Possum on a gum buch, Melanie, are you the new deputy from Los Angeles?".

She nodded happily as he burst our laughing, his funny and high-pitched laugh.

* * *

Melanie was the only stranger in Hazzard, that day.

Coming back to the farm, Bo, Luke and Daisy found uncle Jesse talking with two men and a woman in the living room. They knew very well one of the men: he was one of their many cousins, Mark Duke, who lived in Los Angeles (that day Hazzard seemed to attract various people from Los Angeles), and he was there with his girlfriend, Stefany Dawson, and his friend, James Brown. Mark usually spent holidays in Hazzard when he was a child.

The cousins hugged, remembering their childhood, and they talked about their respective lives, but Mark and his friends remained rather vague 'bout what they're doing in Los Angeles: in effect, they couldn't confess of being "banks robbers".

* * *

_DAISY'S POV: If __I had only known that those meetings would have changed my life ... Even today I wonder if Enos forgave me for what happened._


	2. Jealousy

_DAISY'S POV: At that __time I kept on wondering what kind of relationship there was between Enos and that woman. This continuous thought was driving me crazy.  
_

* * *

**JEALOUSY**

Enos and Melanie were patrolling Hazzard's streets.

It was the first day of work for Melanie, and, in effect, the term "patrolling" was not what Melanie would have used; it was rather a ride looking at the landscape: woods, ponds, bushes, and mountains on the horizon. Much better than the chaotic streets of Los Angeles.

As Enos was driving on a road bordered by trees, talking and showing Melanie everything they met, she enjoyed to watch the sunlight joking through the trees' branches, she looked at the landscape and soometimes she glanced at her colleague. His voice relaxed her, and also his scent filling the car.

"What do you know exactly 'bout these robbers?", Enos suddenly asked, turning from a casual chatting to a working one.

Melanie sighed, someway annoyed by the sudden interruption of that relaxing atmosphere and by the abrupt return to her work.

"Two men and a woman, but nobody's ever seen their faces 'cause they always wear masks. They are very clever and they've never failed a robbery 'til now".

"Masks? Yeah. Even in the banks robbed in the near counties the description is the same: two men and a woman dressed completely in black and with their faces covered by Peanuts' masks. What a strange choice".

"Well, you shouldn't say such a thing, because you like comic books, don't you?"

Enos blushed a bit, "Yeah", then he laughed, "I shouldn't say they are strange people' cause they like Peanuts, but certainly I wouldn't rob a bank wearing a Bugs Bunny's mask".

Melanie laughed, "Basically you shouldn't rob a bank at all, with or without a mask".

Suddenly the general Lee surpassed the patrol car, stopping in front of it, and Bo and Luke got out, "Hey buddy roe, what's up?".

Enos smiled, "Hi Bo. Hi Luke".

"Hi Enos", Enos heard Daisy's voice behind him. The girl was getting out her jeep, just behind the patrol car.

Enos blushed, " Hi Daisy", then he noticed Daisy was not alone but she was with two men and a woman.

Enos looked at them carefully, especially one of them, then his came out the patrol car," Mark. Mark Duke! How are you? It's a long time since the last you came here"

Enos shook hands with Mark, but Mark seemed surprised to see him, "Hi Enos. I'm glad to see you again".

The other two newcomers were even more surprised than Mark, and they didn't even approached to Enos.

Melanie also looked at that scene with a strong attention.

Luke's words interrupted them, "Come on. We have to go to the town for shopping. Bye Enos. See you later".

The Dukes got in their cars and they went away. Before to leaving, Daisy noticed Melanie grabbing Enos's arm and holding him tight, the same way she previously noticed Enos and Melanie laughing in the car; she felt like if Melanie was tightening her stomach instead of Enos's arm.

When the Dukes were far away, Melanie expressed her suspicion, "Two men and a woman. Their heights coincide with the description of the robbers. What strange a thing. What do you think?".

Enos shrugged, "It's a weak trace, don't you think?", but he didn't say what he was really thinking: since he was a child Mark Duke was a huge fan of Peanuts, and he lived in L.A.

"OK. Come on Melanie".

The two cops got in the patrol car, but this time Enos remained silent, no more chatting 'bout the landscape.

* * *

" I didn't know Enos's a cop", Mark said, pretending indifference.

Daisy was driving silently, suddenly in a bad mood, so she sniggered bitterly, "Yeah. He's a cop. He's a close friend of Bo and Luke, and mine too. Moreover, he has always had a crush on me, and he'd do whatever I want to".

She regretted her tactlessness words, her cheeks turning red both for range and shame, so, lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the knowing and interested look the other occupants of the jeep were exchanging.

* * *

_DAISY'S POV: Even __now I wonder if things could have been different. If only I hadn't been overwhelmed by jealousy. _


	3. Incomprehensions

_ENOS'S POV: A __cop would be also a psychologist. As cop, I've failed._

* * *

**INCOMPREHENSIONS**

"Hey Enos. Is everything OK?"

Enos woke up from his thoughts. Melanie was in front of him at the Police Station, and she was looking at him, perplexed, "What are you thinking of?"

Enos shrugged, "Nothing important, sorry, but last night I've slept badly", he yawned pretending to be tired.

Melanie smiled, "Ok. If you are so tired, then let me drive the patrol car today", and she stole from his hand the keys of the car, laughing.

Enos tried to smile, "OK".

A week passed since Melanie's arrival in Hazzard, and fortunately without any bank robbery, but everyone was waiting for it, and in town there was a strange atmosphere, like the calm that comes before the storm. Especially Boss Hogg was restless, and every day he abused Enos and Rosco. Enos was used of being called "idiot", and Rosco too, while Melanie was shocked by Boss' words (but fortunately Boss didn't use woth her the same words he used against Enos and Rosco).

In the car, Melanie tried gingerly to talk again 'bout it, "Are you angry because of Boss' words? Don't worry, you're a good cop, regardless of what he says. I know that 'cause I've worked with you in L.A.".

Enos smiled, "Thanks Melanie. You're very kind".

But Enos wasn't angry because of Boss' words (he was used to his insults), and he was thinking about two main things.

His first thought was 'bout the robbers; he was hiding to Melanie 'bout Mark's "love" for the Peanuts, and he preferred to avoid to talk 'bout it without having some other evidences.

His second thought was 'bout "why" he wanted to avoid to talk 'bout Mark Duke with Melanie and also (and above all) with Rosco: speaking about his suspicion meant to put in danger his best friends. For Boss it would have been a perfect excuse in order to arrest the Dukes (evidence or not), whereas Enos wanted to avoid to be, again, ordered to arrest them. Therefore, as many times before, he was torn between "having to be a policeman" and his friendship with Dukes, and above all with Daisy.

Daisy. Why lately was she more and more standoffish with him?

* * *

_ENOS'S POV: If I had only understood Daisy was jealous, everything would have been different. If only that evening ..._

* * *

That evening, at the Boarding House, Melanie rushed into Enos's apartment, a towel on her head, "Enos, in my apartment there's no more hot water. I was having a shower and… look….. ", she removed the towel, showing him her black hair still with shampoo on.

Enos burst laughing.

"Don't laugh. My brain is freezing. May I have a shower?".

Enos nodded, keeping on laughing, "Sure. But let some hot water for me, too".

Melanie gave him a fake kick, then she rushed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Daisy was going to Enos's apartment. Recently she was rather stand-offish with him, and she was sorry of it; but she couldn't help but thinking that there was something between Enos and Melanie, and this thought was becoming more and more insidious because of Stefany: "did you notice how they look at each other and how they smile? Who knows what they did when they were in L.A. Be careful Daisy, if you like that cop, don't trust Melanie. There's something between them two".

Daisy tried to erase Stefany's voice from her mind, thinking 'bout her meeting with Enos: she prepared a vanilla pudding just for him, and she wanted to spend that evening as they used to do before.

When she arrived at Enos's apartment, she knocked at the door, shyly.

When Enos opened the door, he smiled.

Suddenly the bath's door opened, and Melanie came out, wrapped only in a towel, "Ah, after something like that, I really need a hot shower".

Daisy, without saying a word, spilt the pudding on Enos's head and she walked away.

Enos remained silent, shocked by Daisy's behaviour.

"Now it's your turn to have a shower, Enos, and then go to talk to that girl", Melanie sighed, _"I'd like things were as Daisy thinks, but unfortunately Enos loves her, and the only thing I can do is watching. Maybe someday ..."_

Enos nodded, "Yeah, it's better I go to talk to her".

In that moment the phone rang, and Enos answered, drying the pudding from his eyes with his shirt sleeve, "This is Enos Strate speakin'".

It was Boss Hogg speaking, "Enos, come here. Harry up".

* * *

"ENOS STRATE, I HATE YOU". The door slammed behind Daisy as she entered the farm, and Uncle Jesse and her cousins nearly jumped on their chairs, suprised by her bad temper, while Mark Duke and his friends had a strange look in their eyes, nearly satisfied.

Mark stood up, "It's better we wait outside while you talk to Daisy. For us it's an embarrassing situation. Sorry uncle Jesse". So he went out the farm, followed by his friends.

Uncle Jesse knocked gently at Daisy's door, "Daisy, honey, what's happened?".

Daisy cried, "I don't want to talk to nobody. Leave me alone".

Luke knocked heavily at the door, "Daisy, open this door, or I….", but uncle Jesse looked at him, stopping him, "She will talk to us when she calms down"

Meanwhile, outside, in the porch, Mark was smoking a cigarette, a smirk on his face, "Good job, Stefany. You really made a beautiful job with Daisy. Now my little cousin can be very useful".

* * *

_ENOS'S POV: If the phone __hadn't rung that evening. If I had run after Daisy, explaining her everything. I've always just waited. If I only had straightened things out, Daisy wouldn't hate me. And Melanie… It's all my fault. _


	4. Daisy's choice

_ENOS'S POV: I do__n't know when exactly things began to precipitate. But now it's pointless wondering about it. I behaved neither as a friend nor as a cop, and I've paid the consequences of it._

* * *

**DAISY'S ****CHOICE**

Enos didn't want to hear Boss' words.

"Enos, are you hearing what I'm saying? You have to arrest Mark Duke, Stefany Dawson and James Brown"

"But, Mr. Hogg ... There's no evidence. Even if sheriff Little saw them in Chickasaw County a few days before the robbery, it doesn't mean that ... maybe they were passing through ... they were coming here"

"Enos, idiot, shut up"

"Boss, what's going on?", Rosco came in, breathless.

"Rosco, finally you're here. Today Sheriff Little came here, and we met Mark Duke and his two friends in town. Guess what Little said, he said he saw those three guys in his county before the robbery. And guess where they come from. They are from Los Angeles. And Malanie is here for robberies in Los Angeles. Right, Melanie? What many coincidences ... .. "

Melanie nodded, a bit uncomfortable, "Yes Boss. Really... they could be the robbers. Their heights coincide with descriptions in reports. And there are all these coincidences ... maybe not only coincidences... .. "

Enos glanced down, crushed by all those words. Things were going too fast, he didn't want to arrest Mark Duke (especially after his fight with Daisy), but unfortunately sheriff Little's words, coupled with what he knew but he was hiding, made him think that Mark and his friends were really the robbers. But what if he was wrong? His heart and his mind were again torn between duty and friendship.

"Well Boss," Rosco gloated, "finally we have the opportunity to arrest a Duke", then he turned to Enos, "Come on, dipstick. And don't act as an idiot as usual".

* * *

Daisy was in her bedroom, lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling.

Her mood ranged from anger and despair. She wondered if Enos and Melanie were in love, and if their relationship was already so deep. She always thought that Enos would have wait for her, and only for her.

Thinking of him with another woman was like a grip in her chest, and she was going to cry.

But what if she was wrong? Maybe Enos and Melanie weren't engaged at all, maybe he was housing Melanie in his apartment for awhile.

Daisy wanted to believe in this last thought, but every time she tried to do so, the image of Melanie and Enos together came strongly in her mind.

She tried to erase that image from her head for the last time.

"I'll give him the possibility to explain me everything", so Daisy took a big breath and got up.

At that time someone knocked at the door.

Enos stayed behind Rosco and Melanie, looking at the ground.

He was hearing voices around him.

He heard Rosco explaining why they were there, and he heard uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke's complaints.

He'd have preferred to be somewhere else.

"Enos, dipstick, don't stay there like an idiot. Search for something interesting in Mark's car"

Enos nodded, moving towards Mark's car.

He started to search everywhere in the car for something he knew very well; on the one hand he wanted to find those damn masks, on the other hand he preferred not to find anything.

He was feeling again that feeling of powerlessness in front of the choice he had to do: be a cop or a friend?

He knew he had to search also inside the farm, but he pretended not to know it.

He felt Daisy's eyes on his back. He knew she was looking at him, and it certainly didn't help him.

After his inspection of the car, he took a deep breath and he turned to Daisy, facing her angry eyes. "You haven't found anything, Enos. As I suppose"

The girl turned her back on Enos, heading to the farm and slamming the door.

"Daisy, please, let me explain ... .." but Daisy couldn't hear his words.

Meanwhile Rosco and Melanie handcuffed Mark, Stefany and James.

"Come on Enos".

Enos sighed and followed his two colleagues.

* * *

Few after, Enos was sitting at his desk.

Daisy came in with a freezing gaze, "I want to see my cousin, Enos"

Enos stood up, nodding, "All right, Daisy. You can talk with him."

Daisy didn't answer to him, she headed to the prison and she started to talk to Mark and especially to Stefany, but their voices were too low so Enos didn't hear what they're saying.

Shortly after Daisy went away without looking at him.

Enos sat at his desk, taking his head in his hands.

He didn't realize how much time was passing; he was only waiting for Melanie or Rosco to take over from him, when Daisy came back.

Enos looked at her in surprise, waiting for her angry words, but this time Daisy looked at him shyly.

"Enos, I'm sorry. I know that I acted up to you. Thanks uncle Jesse I understood it's not your fault, and you're only doing your duty. I'm sorry, so I prepared another vanilla pudding for you. Forgive me, please, also for what happened in your apartment"

Enos noticed Daisy had something in her hands.

It was so strange a sudden change in Daisy's mood, but he knew that girl was very impulsive and therefore unpredictable, and, moreover, he wanted only to make it up with her.

"Thanks Daisy", he whispered, with a shy smile.

Daisy smiled, but she didn't look at him like usual, "See you later sugar", she said looking away, then she left. But she didn't go back home; she stayed outside, waiting.

Enos wanted to talk to her. He thought his shift was almost over, then he could go to the farm and talk with her, so he sat down and he ate the pudding.

Suddenly he felt like he was very tired, something he'd never tried before. He couldn't keep his eyes open and his head was heavy. He went to the bathroom to wash his face several times, but he was more and more sleepy. He leant his head on the desk, then everything became dark.

Daisy entered the room; Enos was lying on the ground near the desk, sleeping deeply. Daisy took the keys from his belt and opened Mark's cell.

Stefany patted her on the back, "So you've found my sleeping pills. Good job"

Meanwhile, at the farm, Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke were wondering what was happening.

"Do you think Mark is really a robber, Uncle Jesse?", Bo asked cautiously. He'd never seen his uncle so worried since then.

"A Duke can't do such a thing," said Luke, "he needs help".

Uncle Jesse sighed, "I hope Mark is innocent. Unfortunately, that boy has given a lot of problems since he was adopted"

Bo and Luke looked astonished at him, "We didn't know Mark was adopted."

Uncle Jesse stood up, "It doesn't matter if he's adopted or not. I'm going to talk to J.D. Let me see how much money we have for his bail"

Uncle Jesse opened the cupboard in the kitchen, where the family hide their saving.

"What is it?".

After uncle Jesse's exclamation, Bo and Luke went to the kitchen and saw their uncle with an envelope in his hands, "It's in the cupboard, but it's the first time I see it".

When they opened the big envelope, they looked in shock at the money and in particular at three masks of Peanuts in it. Everyone knew the robbers wore masks of Peanuts, so the conclusion wasn't difficult.

At that time Daisy came back home.

When she saw Uncle Jesse with those masks in his hands, the girl covered her face with her hands, "Oh my God. What have I done? "

Uncle Jesse came near her, "Daisy, what's going on?".

The Dukes heard a car going away. It was Mark's car.

"Daisy, what's happened?" uncle Jesse asked again, but Daisy didn't answer.

* * *

_DAISY'S POV: __At that time I understood the seriousness of my action. I never thought that it could have so heavy consequences …... for me …... for Enos .… and especially for Melanie_.


	5. Consequences

**CONSEQUENCES **

_DAISY__'S POV_

A year passed from that day.

I get up. As usual I couldn't sleep without having nightmares.

That day the time stopped for me.

I enter the kitchen which is full of spring's sunlight, but it doesn't help me.

"Daisy, dear, breakfast is ready."

Uncle Jesse's voice is sweet as usual. He's trying in every way to make me feel better, to make me feel loved, but I don't think I deserve his love anymore, nor anyone else's love.

"Today is the anniversary of .."

"Daisy, please, stop thinking about it all the time," Uncle Jesse stops me, "you can't blame you", he sits at the table and he takes my hand, "I've told you many times, you can't continue to torture you like that. You have to start to live again"

I shake my head, " I think of it always, day and night."

I'm trying and I'm trying to live, but it's hard to live when you are what I am: a murder.

* * *

_UNCLE JESSE'S POV_

I thought that time could reduce Daisy's guilt, but unfortunately nothing makes her smile.

I've tried several times to explain her that it's not her fault.

If things took a particular course, it's not her fault.

It's my fault, not her one.

Mark, James and Stefany lived here for some time, but I never noticed what they're plotting.

I knew Mark since he was a child. I always knew that guy could be troublesome, but I pretended not to see it. I thought that, after he was adopted, love and honesty of Dukes would have saved him, making him a good man.

I would have noticed that there was something wrong with him, but ….. ... ...

"Good morning Uncle Jesse."

I wake up from my thoughts.

Bo and Luke are looking at me with apprehension.

"Daisy's already out?" Luke asks me, looking into my eyes.

I look away from them.

As I can understand my nephews by looking into their eyes, so they understand me.

"Yeah, she left. She slept badly and she didn't eat anything"

I don't want my kids see the concern in my eyes.

They rely on me, and I should be strong for them.

_BO__'S POV_

I don't know if I have to be more concerned about Daisy or Uncle Jesse.

After what happened that day, a sense of powerlessness is taking hold of farm; something I'm not used to.

I'm still sad and, at the same time, angry.

Angry with Mark.

He was my cousin, and he betrayed the whole family.

I'm the youngest cousin, and I always remembered Mark as someone to trust and someone I could learn from. Or at least I thought so when I was a child: the "cool" cousin from L.A.

I wanted to see him always like that, as my cousin of Los Angeles. But…..

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bo. We have to go to town"

Luke squeezes gently my shoulder.

Even if I lost a cousin, I still have Luke, who is more than a cousin; he's a brother.

* * *

_LUKE__'S POV_

I'm the eldest cousin, and I have to help Uncle Jesse from this sense of guilt.

But sometimes it's difficult to be the eldest cousin, the responsible one.

Days like today. Days as the anniversary of Mark's death.

Even if he wasn't honest, even if he was a robber, he was the same Mark I knew when I was a child.

But my family wasn't able to rescue him from himself.

I know that Uncle Jesse is torn by guilt 'cause he didn't save one of his nephew (albeit a distant nephew).

Bo also is torn between pain and anger.

And I haven't yet understood how I'm feeling.

But Daisy's feelings are even worse.

We've tried to make her understand that it's not her fault.

She helped Mark in absolute good faith.

But she still feels responsible for everything's happened: Mark's death, Melanie's death, and Enos's leaving.

I'd like Enos was here.

* * *

_R__OSCO'S POV_

"Hey Sheriff, today I gave 5 fines for speeding"

I raise my head from usual reports, "Good work Cletus."

Cletus is my deputy since last year.

He's replaced Enos, as the last time he left.

But this time I don't know where Enos is.

He left Hazzard after what happened, without even say good-bye.

Every day I hope he calls me.

Although I always yelled at him, I admit that I liked him.

I'm responsible for my deputies. And I lost two of them in the same day.

Every night I dream of that damn accident.

I wouldn't have let Melanie drive Enos's patrol car; she wasn't used to drive in Hazzard's streets, so full of holes and curves.

But ... ... ..

That crush not only killed Melanie, but also Mark and his accomplices.

Robberies are over, yeah, it's true.

But I didn't want to be remembered as the sheriff of the county where three robbers and a deputy died.

* * *

_ENOS__'S POV_

"Enos, what's wrong? Today you seem thoughtful "

I'm sitting at the desk in the police station, and I look at my colleague.

"Sorry Turk. I slept badly, as usual lately"

"Do you ever try to use sleeping pills?"

I feel sick, "Sleeping pills? Last time I took sleeping pills I woke up in hospital after two days of coma. I had my stomach pumped", I try to joke 'bout it, but it's not something I can joke 'bout.

My colleagues don't know what really happened.

I haven't told anyone the reason why I asked lieutenant Broggi to take me back to L.A.P.D.

I'd have preferred to be elsewhere, because Los Angeles reminds me of Melanie, but I had no other place to go.

Los Angeles is anyway better than Hazzard.

I couldn't stay there, meeting Dukes every day.

I feel responsible for what happened.

If I had found those masks at the farm that day ... ..

If I had been less naive ... ... ..

Maybe ... ...

"Hey, are you still sleeping? Let's go"

I stand up and I follow my colleague Turk.

The only thing I like in Los Angeles is the sea. Melanie loved the sea.


	6. Escape

**ESCAPE**

_ENOS__'S POV_

As usual I drove the car to the seashore.

Turk says there's nothing worse than having lunch at seaside.

If he only knew that I come here even in the middle of the night ... ... ..

I see that Turk is on tenterhooks.

Finally he manages to say what he's thinking, "Hey Enos, what were you saying exactly this morning, about sleeping pills and gastric lavage? I didn't know anything 'bout it"

He finally got to the point.

I sigh. I shouldn't have said that phrase this morning, or maybe I did it because I wanted Turk asked me 'bout it, so I had an excuse to talk 'bout it.

"Do you want to know why I left Hazzard?"

He nods, sitting next to me.

I start to remember. I know I can trust him.

* * *

_ROSCO__'S POV_

Today Cletus looks at me a bit confused and worried.

I don't know if he realizes that today is the anniversary of that bloody day, or perhaps he looks at me like that because I'm somewhat crotchety.

"I think that Enos is fine, sheriff, though he's never called".

I raise my eyes from reports. So he knows.

"I'm not thinking about Enos. Think about your job, Cletus, and don't annoy me"

Cletus is going to argue something, then he stops.

Finally I can stay a bit alone.

But I'm again interrupted by Bo and Luke entering in a rush in my office.

"Rosco, Daisy's vanished and we have to find her".

I stand up, " Vanished?".

Bo and Luke stare at me with an upset look.

* * *

_LUKE__'S POV_

I can't stand it anymore.

This year has been terrible, and we can't get out of it.

I can't help Daisy, I can't help Uncle Jesse, and I can't even help Bo.

I take a deep breath, "This morning she left home early. But she's not come back home for lunch. She's not even gone to the Boar's Nest for work. I've tried to call her on CB, but she hasn't answered me. We have to look for her. I've already warned Cooter"

Rosco tries to calm me down, "Calm down Luke. Daisy's always been able to take care of herself. In a day like this… you know…. maybe she just wants to stay alone for awhile"

I shake my head, "No, Daisy isn't anymore the girl she used to be. After what happened ... .. she feels responsible for what happened to Melanie ... .. and Mark ... and ... .. ", I can't complete the sentence.

Rosco looks at me, "... .. and Enos. I know she feels responsible for what happened to Enos. But I know that Enos isn't angry with her. After he woke up in hospital, he didn't said anything against Daisy".

I try to keep calm, "Rosco, we know everything happened. Daisy drugged Enos using sleeping pills to allow Mark to escape and then ... you know: Enos ended in hospital because of sleeping pills's overdose, and Mark, Melanie and Mark's friends died. Daisy's still feeling responsible for everything, and fortunately Enos didn't say anything to L.A.P.D., otherwise Daisy would be now in prison, accused to be Mark's accomplice, and accused of Melanie's death"

Rosco looks down.

He knows exactly what happened that day, and he could use it to arrest Daisy, but he didn't arrest her, and I'm grateful for it.

* * *

_BO__'S POV_

It's strange to see Luke losing control.

And it's strange to see Daisy and Uncle Jesse so sad.

My family is falling apart.

"Please, Rosco. Help us to find Daisy. If something happens to her ... I ... we ... ", I chokes back tears.

Rosco tries to calm me down, "Calm down, Bo. We'll find her. She can go too far", but then he stops, thoughtful.

"What are you thinking, Rosco?" I ask him, anxious.

"Maybe ... .. I don't know, but lately she asked me strange things. She asked me if I know where Enos could be, if he called me, if, before he left, he told me where he wanted to go. Well, I told her that I think the only place Enos could be is Los Angeles. He has nobody outside Hazzard, to be a cop is his life, and he already worked in Los Angeles, so ... ... "

"So Daisy thinks Enos is in Los Angeles. And if she's going to look for him? But how she could find him in a city like Los Angeles?", I almost cry, and Luke look at me with apprehension.

* * *

_UNCLE JESSE__'S POV_

And so we have dinner just me, Bo and Luke.

We couldn't find Daisy despite searches.

We looked everywhere in Hazzard.

And if she really left for Los Angeles?

I look at my two nephews with apprehension.

Nobody 's eating anything this evening.

Luke is tormented by the idea of leaving for Los Angeles, but he doesn't want to leave alone me and Bo. Bo's thinking the same thing. They both want to leave, but they know if they leave I'd stay at the farm completely alone. And if we leave all together, heading maybe for the wrong destination, and if Daisy comes back home and she doesn't find here anyone, it would be even worse.

We can't wait, and we don't even know what to do.

I can only pray for Daisy.

* * *

_DAISY__'S POV_

Los Angeles is a so chaotic city.

And now, here, after a long flight, I realize how reckless my choice was.

What did I want to do?

I can't wander in all police stations asking if there's a cop named Enos Strate. And maybe he's not even here.

I regret to be here.

Despite the harsh lesson, I've not yet learned to control my impulsiveness.

I try to remain calm.

It's almost night, and the first thing to do is to find an hotel where to rest a bit.

Tomorrow I'll think what to do.

Suddenly someone grabs my bag, pulling it and making me falling down.

I hurt my head falling to the ground, and then darkness wraps me.


	7. Meeting, again

_DAISY__'S POV:_ _It would be almost a miracle meeting again..._

* * *

**MEETING… AGAIN**

Daisy wakes up in hospital.

Her head is hurting. She looks around and she realizes that her bag isn't there.

She feels tears in her eyes, _"And now, what should I do? I'm alone in a city like Los Angeles, without money, without my clothes ... What should I do? I'm ashamed to call home and ask for help. After what I've done to my family, now I'm in trouble again"_ she thinks, holding back tears.

_"Where is Enos?"_ she wonders, "_While I was unconscious I heard his voice ... and his scent ... Head's trauma has a strange effect",_ she tries to smile.

Daisy is still absorbed in her thoughts when a nurse enters the room.

"Finally you are awake, Miss Duke. Don't worry, examinations don't show anything serious. You need to go home with your friend and rest a bit. Someone snatched your bag, and you should ask police 'bout it, but ... given that your friend ... .. ".

Daisy looks the nurse, a bit confused, "Friend? Police? Home? I don't understand what you're saying", she feels again tears in her eyes, "I have no friends here. I was alone when it happened".

The nurse pats her on the back, "Well, now you're not alone anymore. Unless the guy who's waiting for your awakening is a ghost"

Daisy feels her heart beating fast in her chest, _"Is it possible? That voice ... ... That scent… Wasn't it a dream?"._

"Miss Duke?", the nurse keeps on talking, "Do you want to see him?"

Daisy nods, holding her breath.

It was him.

Enos enters the room, and he looks at her, worried, "Daisy, how do you feel?"

Daisy wraps her arms around his neck and she starts to cry.

Enos hugs her gently, more and more worried, "Why are you here? Did something happen to Bo, Luke or Uncle Jesse?"

Keeping her face buried in Enos's chest, Daisy shakes her head, "They're fine, or at least they're fine physically. I'm here because ... for you ... I missed you. You shouldn't left Hazzard in that way"

Enos sighs, "Come on Daisy. You're going to stay at my place tonight. Then we're going to call uncle Jesse and your cousins to let them know you're fine"

Daisy nods.

* * *

_ENOS__'S POV_: _I never thought to meet her in Los Angeles. I prayed every day to meet her again, but I hadn't the courage to return to Hazzard. She's braver than me_.

* * *

It's night when the phone rings at Duke's farm.

The three Duke men are still awake, everyone tossing and turning in his own bed.

At the third phone's ring Bo and Luke are already in the living room, but Uncle Jesse has already the handset in his hand.

"_A phone call in the middle of the night is never a good thing",_ Luke thinks with apprehension.  
Bo and Luke are standing in silence, listening in amazement to Uncle Jesse.

"Hello, this is Jesse Duke speaking"

Silence. Bo and Luke feel their hearts tightened with fear in their chests.

"Enos?"

After uncle Jesse's astonished voice, the farm is again wrapped in silence and fear.

"Is Daisy OK?", uncle Jesse's trembling voice asks.

An expression of concern appears on Duke patriarch's face, and it tightens even more his nephews hearts, then finally a smile appears on uncle Jesse's face, and his smile reflects on Bo's and Luke's face.

"I'm glad everything's OK"

Silence. Uncle Jesse nods.

"OK Enos. We'll wait Daisy finds the courage to call us. Please, take care of her".

More silence, then Uncle Jesse hangs up, sighing, and he stops his nephews questions, "Daisy's fine. She's with Enos. They're taking care each other. And now, it's time to go to sleep. I don't want to hear a word. We'll talk tomorrow"

* * *

_DAISY__'S POV: And now, after a year, we are still together. But there are too many ghosts between us. What to do by now?_

* * *

After a quick shower and a dinner prepared by Enos, Daisy is in Enos's bedroom while he's sleeping on the sofa in the living room. So typical of Enos.

But she can't sleep. She wants to talk to him but she doesn't know what to say.

She gets up and she goes in the living room.

He's deeply asleep, like in that tragic day.

Daisy wonders if she has to wake him up or not. He's sleeping deeply as he's making up for a very long lost sleep.

Moonlight enters the room.

The apartment is small but very clean and neat. It seems that nobody's living there: there is no personal sign, not a painting or a picture on walls, not a newspaper or his usual comics, not his usual books. Nothing.

Only a sign of him: Daisy's pictures on his dresser's mirror in his bedroom.

Daisy's heart tightens in pain _"This year I've suffered very much, and yet I was surrounded by my family, I was in Hazzard, in my house. But what 'bout him? ... How is he facing it?"_

Daisy gets next to him and she hugs him.

* * *

_ENOS__'S POV: When she hugs me, I wake up. I don't realize immediately where I am, what's happening, and because she's here. I finally do what I should have done before but I haven't yet managed to do ... ... ... I cry._


	8. Come back home

_ENOS__'S POV: Finally, wrapped in Daisy's arms, I let off steam._

* * *

**COME BACK HOME**

Moonlight is obscured by storm clouds.

The rain starts to roar, ticking on windows.

In the apartment there's silence.

Daisy and Enos are near, unable to talk.

Daisy gently caresses Enos's hair. He doesn't cry anymore, but he keeps his face pressed against Daisy's shoulder.

"Enos ... .. honey ... .. please, talk to me. I don't want to see you like that. I'm not here in Los Angeles to see you like that. Please, talk to me"

Enos maintains his face pressed against Daisy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Daisy, but I am ashamed".

Daisy winces, "Ashamed? Why?".

Enos understands it's time to talk 'bout it, "Of many things. First of all 'cause I practically fled from Hazzard ... and from you. I'm a coward. I felt responsible for what happened that day ... .. I was ashamed ... ... and I couldn't see you, your family, and even Rosco"

Daisy takes his face in her hands, making him to look at her, "Responsible for what happened? Enos, it was only my fault. It's only me to blame. I was jealous of you and Melanie, and I helped Mark and his friends to escape from jail not only because I believed in their innocence, but also to spite you. I put too much sleeping pills in that pudding on purpose, because, somehow, I wanted to hurt you. But ... ... I didn't think things went in that way ... ... and I didn't think you ended in hospital. I did something reckless. I thought you left Hazzard because you were angry with me"

Enos looks at Daisy, astonished by her words, "Angry with you?", then he smiles, "I can't get angry with you, Daisy. I would rather get angry with myself, but not with you".

Daisy hugs him, "Please Enos. Come back at home. I want everything changes back to like it was before you left. If you don't come back home, we'll never be able to get out guilt-feelings and sadness. I miss you ... ... everyone misses you … Rosco ... Bo … Luke ... and even Uncle Jesse. That day overwhelmed us as a storm. I can't manage it anymore, I…." Daisy's voice cracks.

Enos gently kisses her lips.

* * *

_DAISY__'S POV: At last, the tension between us dissolves. I let him kiss me like he never had before. I see a glimmer of hope. I'm leaving this year behind, I know it_

* * *

The plane lands.

At the airport Bo and Luke are waiting for Enos and Daisy, while uncle Jesse is at the farm to prepare lunch.

Daisy and Enos are walking hand in hand, and this time Enos doesn't seem embarrassed because of Daisy's closeness and Daisy's gesture.

Bo and Luke look each other with a knowing smile.

Luke looks at her cousin _"It was a long time since the last time I saw her smiling like that. Finally she's the girl she used to be ... ... and maybe something happened between her and Enos to make her even more serene and self-confident. Uncle Jesse will be happy"._

Enos hugs Bo and Luke. There's no need for words between them.

"Come on, Uncle Jesse is waiting for us", Bo almost runs to the General Lee, in excitement, "_Finally my family is again reunited"._

At the farm Uncle Jesse is impatient, and when he sees his nephews car stopping in front of the farm he flies out.

Daisy runs to him, hugging him.

"Uncle Jesse ... .. I ... ... ... .. I'm sorry".

"Daisy, please. Don't talk about it anymore. We've already suffered enough. Everyone expiated his sins, supposing that there were sins to expiate. So, come on, lunch is ready. Enos, welcome back"

"Thank you sir".

Uncle Jesse and Enos shake hands, with a look that means more than a thousand words. Uncle Jesse looks at the cop in front of him, with a new gaze_, "I put Daisy in your hands, Enos. But I'll always keep an eye on you two"._

While the Duke family and Enos are going into the farm, Rosco's patrol car approaches.

The sheriff gets out, yelling "Enos, dipstick, you're late for work".

Enos looks at him, embarrassed, and he smiles as usual, "But ... .. sheriff, I left Hazzard an year ago".

Rosco answered with a rough voice, "I've not seen your resignation yet, so you're still officially the county's deputy ... ... an year late at work. Then, after lunch, I want to see you immediately in my office, there is a lot of backlog", then he turns over and he smiles to himself, not showing his smile to Enos and to Dukes, _"I knew he would have come back. I was waiting for it"._

* * *

And so, in Hazzard County, everything is finally back to normal.

Enos and Rosco are chasing the General Lee with their patrol cars, raising dust and ….water (of the various county's ponds).

Uncle Jesse constraints "genial" ideas of his nephews, holding their impulse.

But ... ... .. actually, not everything is like usual, something has changed: glances between Enos and Daisy, no more indirectly and shyly.

THE END


End file.
